Oftentimes, a user making a drawing using a pen and paper can easily draw smooth lines and curves. However, making a smooth drawing using a touch screen or other electronic device (e.g., a mouse operating in conjunction with a non-touch screen) may be more difficult as some touch screens may receive touch input at low resolution (e.g., 60 frames per second), making curves or lines input to the touch screen not appear smooth or continuous.